A flashlight generally includes a body or main housing which encloses one or more batteries and a head which supports a light source. The light beam from the light source generally extends parallel to the longitudinal axis of the body.
Some prior art flashlights have included a head which is movable relative to the body. The construction of such a flashlight is complicated by the necessity of maintaining an electrical connection between the light source and the battery as the head moves relative to the body. Another complication arises if the head is constructed to swivel throughout an arc of 180.degree..